Two Brothers And A Baby
by casualtymybae
Summary: How will Cal and Ethan cope when a surprise visitor shows up and what happens when tragedy strikes and its up to Cal to find the culprit
1. A Familiar Face

Calebs POV:

I clock out of my 14 hour shift. Exhausted i change out of my scrubs and grab my coat and bag ready to head out to my car. Slowly making my way there i text Ethan as i head out.

"Just leaving now nibbles. Be home in 10"

Ethan has the day off after feeling ill last night so i want to get back to see how he is. As i throw my stuff in the back seat i am about to get in the car when a familiar voice stops me in my tracks.

"Hi Cal" it says. Im frozen in shock. How is she here? Why is she here? And more importantly what does she want with me? I slowly turn around praying it was all a dream or that im hearing things but no. Stood infront of me clear as day is Taylor!

"What do you want" i ask my voice cold as ice.

"Polite much" she responds moving closer.

"There is someone i need you to meet." she says as she walks to her car and opens the back seat. Sitting there in a tiny car seat is a baby girl. I stare at her shocked. Is she mine? Cant be.

"Cal can we talk inside, please she is freezing" Taylor says as i nod allowing her to take the carset out of the car. Finding our way into the on call room without being seen wasnt hard. Everyone was so busy they didnt notice me walking back in. As we arrived my phone buzzed. Ethan.

"Caleb where are you? You said 10 minutes and that was 20 minutes ago. Everything okay?"

I leave the message for later. I'll call him when everything is sorted. Sitting on the bed in the room i look at the baby and then back at Taylor.

"Is she mine?" is all that i can say

"Yes Cal. She is yours" she says softly in response. "No name yet though. Just baby girl for now. I dont want her named until she is safe" Taylor says her eyes locked on me.

"Why didnt you tell me about her? Why wait until now?" i say more annoyed than anything else.

"I'm sorry Cal. I just havent found a time to get here to see you" she says as the baby starts fussing Taylor makes her way over and picks her up. My phone buzzes again.

"Seriously Cal im worried now! Where are you! You should have been home an hour ago. If i dont hear from you in the next 30 minutes im calling police"

I lock the phone. He worries way to much. Getting up i head to the bathroom leaving Taylor and the baby for no more than 5 minutes. Upon returning i am stunned to see no sign of Taylor. Just the baby in her carseat sound asleep with a note attached to her clothes.

'I'm sorry Cal. I know you will take great care of her. I will always love you and her xox Taylor'

What now? I grab the carseat and make my way out of the carpark and head to my car. Taylors has already gone. As i place her seat into the back of my car i jump in the front and start the engine. Looking back i cant help but feel love for this little girl. But now i need to get home and explain all this to Ethan. How is he going to react to this one! Only one way to find out...


	2. Telling Ethan

**Drsgirl -** Glad you are enjoying the story x

...

Ethans POV:

I'm starting to get worried now. he should have been home an hour ago and i haven't heard anything from him since. Just then i hear the front door to the flat open followed by a lot of banging.

"Caleb is that you?" I ask waiting to hear a response from him.

"No Nibbles. I'm a very polite robber who happens to own a key to the flat" i hear back sarcastically. As i get up and walk into the hall i am shocked to see Cal standing there with a car seat in hand.

"What is that?" i say unable to talk properly

"Calm down Ethan. She's not going to jump you. This is baby girl, doesn't have an actual name yet" Cal says calmly as he walks past me.

"I can see it's a baby Cal. I mean why do you have her" I ask my voice starting to rise louder. Placing the baby on the ground Cal sits me down and starts talking about what happened and why he has her.

"And you're sure she is yours Cal?" i ask

"yes Ethan im sure. I can't do this alone. I need your help" he says looking down at her. I cant deny that, she is my neice.

"Ok Cal. I will help but only if you promise to have a paternity test done" i say with a stern look on my face. He nods in agreement before getting up and picking her up out of her seat.

"Can you look after her then as i go out and get some stuff. Maybe you haven't noticed Ethan but we haven't got much stuff for her" he say as i take her from his arms and watch as he heads out back into the car. Sitting on the coach i look down at this little girl who is sound asleep on my arms as i tilt my head back and slowly close my eyes too. What felt like just a few minutes i am woke to someone's hand placed on my shoulder.

"Comfy there mate" Cal says laughing slightly as he spoke. Standing up i head over to see what he has got for her.

"You got enough" I say looking at the mountain of bags he has brought into the flat. He smiles at me and laughs at the situation.

"All set now" he says.

"Well we will be when she actually has a name" i say as we look down at her wondering what to do ...


	3. A Name Is Decided

**Ethan's POV:**

 **2am and she is crying. I give credit to Cal though he is up and looking after her. He is really wanting to be a good dad. As i hear him in the kitchen i put on my dressing gown and head into the kitchen after them both.**

 **"You look exhausted" I say as he sits at the table feeding the baby. He looks up at me like i have just pointed out the most obvious thing ever.**

 **"Why don't you let me take her and you go back to bed. I'm off work tomorrow anyway so being tired isn't going to bother me." I tell him.**

 **"Ethan she is my daughter" he says stubborn.**

 **"Yes and you can't look after her when you are about to keel over yourself can you" i say. I see his face change as he realises i am right. Standing up he hands her over to me as i watch him head back to bed. I sit down on the sofa with her and put on the TV.**

 **"He is stubborn, don't get that trait please. I can't deal with it doubled" I say to her quietly. "He will look after you. He just needs to learn to look after himself as well. Mum used to call it persistence. I call it plain stubborn" I tell her as she starts to drop off to sleep again. Not wanting to move i lay myself down on the sofa and lay her on me as i close my eyes and drift off to sleep.**

 **"Ethan? Nibbles?" i wake to someone saying my name. Looking up i see Cal standing over us smiling.**

 **"You okay there" he says chuckling.**

 **"She fell asleep and i didn't want to wake her so stayed here" i say half asleep. He takes her from me so i can get up. As i make breakfast Cal plays with the baby before getting ready for work.**

 **"Oh before i forget she has a name now" he says as i turn to face him.**

 **"What's that then?" i say mouth half full of toast.**

 **"Matilda. After mum" he says smiling sweetly at her.**

 **"Matilda?" i say looking over at her. It suits her. "Cal you are still taking a test" i ask as he nods.**

 **"Already done Nibbles. I should get the results soon okay" he says before leaving the house. I hope she is his because he has become attached to her in the last couple days but on the other hand how will i cope with 2 of them. 1 Caleb Knight is enough for anyone, now there could be 2! Wish me luck.**


	4. Results

Cals POV:

Its early on a Saturday morning and i am up with Matilda getting breakfast. I have the day off and have just got off the phone with Connie telling her how Ethan won't be in as he is ill. He is so dramatic. A slight cold and the guy thinks he's dying! As i make up breakfast and a cup of tea Matilda is laying in her chair gurgling away to herself. Just then i hear footsteps approaching as Ethan appears at the door.

"morning nibbles. How you feeling today?" I ask as he shoots me a glare.

"Like death warmed up. Did you phone Connie?" he asks before coughing into the sleeve of his dressing gown.

" Yes i did and please don't give whatever you have to me or toad" i say as he look puzzled.

"Toad?" he says slightly grinning.

"Yea, its cute" I say picking he up and turning her to face him. He can't help but smile as she babbles at him randomly.

"Post arrive yet?" he says taking her from me and bouncing her up and down.

" Yeah. I put it on the table but haven't got the chance to look at it yet" i say plating up food for us both and placing it on the kitchen table. I watch as Ethan heads over to the coffee table to pick up the post. His face changes as i see him turn pale white like a ghost. This worries me.

"Eth you okay? You feeling alright?" i ask as he turns to look at me and holds up a letter.

"It's the paternity test results for you and Matilda" My body goes numb. Already?! I only send it off last week. They said quick but i never thought that quick. I don't know what to do. I want to open it but at the same time i don't. I don't think Taylor would lie about something this big but then again what did she tell the truth on. She is a compulsive liar and wouldn't know truth if it smacked her clean in the face. I place Matilda in her rocker and slowly make my way over to where Ethan is. Taking the envelope out of his hand i just stare at it for a minute before speaking.

"Could you take Matilda and make her milk up please. She is getting upset" i say in a robotic tone as Ethan walks over to the baby and picks her up soothing her as he makes his way into the kitchen. i open the envelope and start reading.

"What does it say? Caleb?" Ethan asks as i turn to face him

"The results say that…."


	5. Whats Next

Sorry this chapter isn't very good. The next chapter should be a lot better xox

Caleb's POV:

"She's mine" I say as a smile comes across both me and Ethan's face. As I pit the letter down I walk over and take her from him, still in shock at what i have just read. Sitting down Ethan joins us as we sit in complete silence for what felt like forever. He is the first to break the silence.

"You okay Caleb?" he asks as i just nod in response.

"I really thought it would say she isn't mine. I didn't want that but that's what I thought" he says bouncing her up and down on his knee.

Ethan's POV:

I'm happy for Cal. This is just the kind of news he needed to hear. As he puts her down for her nap we both sit down to eat thinking that everything has finally worked itself out. Maybe this is the start of a new beginning. Or so we thought. As time passed she continued to nap and we began to worry that she wouldn't sleep tonight so Cal goes to get her up. Suddenly...

"ETHAN!" I jump at the sound of my name as I race upstairs to find Cal leant over the cot shaking Matilda awake.

"She is breathing but wont wake up. What do I do?" he asks me tears filling his eyes.

"I'll call for an ambulance, just pick her up and hold her Cal. Let her know you are there" i say placing her into his arms before leaving to call 911. Please let her be okay. Why wont she wake? What's wrong with her?


	6. Tragedy Strikes

Ethan's POV:

As we wait for the ambulance to arrive Cal occupies his times trying to wake Matilda. She begins to stir but doesn't fully wake. This isn't good. I listen to her breathing which is okay but it could be better. Just then there is a knock at the door and a familiar voice follows.

"Paramedics" Dixie shouts.

"Its open!" i shout back as they make their way into the living room.

"Ethan? Cal? What's going on boys" Iain asks as Cal hands Matilda over for assessment.

"She is breathing but wont wake up. You gotta help her guys" Cal says panic is clear in his voice.

"Okay Cal let's get her onto the ambulance and head back to the ED yeah?" Dixie says calmly as Cal follows everyone out of the flat and back down to the ambulance that's parked outside.

Caleb's POV:

Making out way to the ED felt like it took a lifetime. Matilda is half awake so i begin trying to sooth her as she becomes increasingly fussy and confused of her surroundings. As we turn into the entrance of the hospital Iain takes a sharp turn making us all jump.

"Careful Iain!" Dixie shouts back.

"Someone was in the road. I'm trying to get control back" He shouts a reply. He has lost complete control of the ambulance. Unaware of what is going on the team make their way outside to take Matilda but as they exit the doors the ambulance spins to a halt, falling on its side. The siren fades as everyone is frozen where they stand. Dixie, Iain, Ethan, Caleb and Matilda all lay inside. Are they conscious? More importantly are they alive?


	7. Getting Them Out

Dixies POV:

As i wake slowly i realise what has just happened. Looking around me i see all 3 boys still unconscious and Matilda is out aswell. Carefully moving myself i check Matildas vitals. She's breathing. I go and check Iain who is also breathing fine but as i check Cal and Ethan i notice something is off. Caleb is ok but Ethans breathing is slowing down fast. We need to get him out.

"We need help!" i shout as the team arrive and fight to open the doors to the ambulance. As they open i am faced with Charlie and Zoe.

"Get Ethan first. Slowing heart rate. The rest of us can wait. Max races off for a bed as they lift Ethan out and place him down onto the bed making their way towards resus. As time passes we mangae to get everyone out and into cubicles. One by one they begin to wake. Iain is okay. Concussion and staying overnight for observation but should be good in the morning. Its Cal im worried about. How will he react about Ethan.

Calebs POV:

As i open my eyes i find myself in cubicles with Robyn.

"W-what happened?" i stutter trying to find my words as she sits next to me.

"There was a crash. Ambulance went on its side. You were knocked out but are okay. No major problems. Iain and Dixie are also okay. Matilda is getting checked by the nurses and doctors upstairs but you can go see her soon" Robyn says as i suddenly shot up realising who she has missed.

"Wheres Eth? How is he?" i ask panic set. Why hasnt she told me about him. Why hasnt she said hes okay too.

"We wont know anything yet. Still waiting for tests and Zoe is in there now. He was knocked out but unlike everyone else he had a problem with his heart rate. We have stabilized him for now and Zoe will come speak to you shortly" she says as she leaves me to be on my own. He cant die. Its Ethan. He is my brother, my safety net. I need him here with me. Just then Zoe walks in. Why does she look so miserable. What's happened?

"Caleb. We need to talk about Ethan." she says closing the curtain and placing herself next to me on my bed...


	8. This Can't Be Happening!

Zoes POV:

Entering the cubicle i sit down next to Cal knowing this is a difficult subject/

"His heart rate was very low on getting him out. We have stabilised him and he is currently under sedation while we run tests to help with pain management." I say as Cal listens carefully.

"He is okay though?" His voice clearly shaking.

"Cal you know professionally i can't say that. What i can say is that we are doing everything we can for him." I place my hand on his shoulder before leaving and heading back into resus.

Cals POV:

Sitting in the cubicle i am waiting to be discharged. I feel useless. I need to see him. I need to see Matilda as well. Then i remember why we were on our way here in the first place. Is she okay? Getting up i head over to resus to speak to Zoe about her.

"Zoe. I need to speak to you about Matilda" i say panic clear in my voice.

"Is she okay Cal?" Zoe asks clearly able to notice the worry across my face.

"We were coming here because of her. She wouldn't wake up properly at home. What if the crash made it worse" i ask as Zoe agrees to go find out what she can. Looking over at Ethan i begin to wonder what happened.

"How did the crash even happen. I can't remember much" i say looking over at the team.

"Someone ran onto the road and Iain lost control. It was a complete accident" Louise informs me. Just then monitors around us begin to go crazy. A long constant beep fills me with dread as Zoe runs back into the room and begins CPR on Ethan. No this can't be happening. 30 chest compressions later they are beginning to shock when suddenly Matilda is brought into the room with sudden deterioration. With Charlie and Connie checking her over she suddenly flatlines. They also begin working on her. I'm standing here frozen in the same position. Both of the most important people to me are laying in front of me not breathing and i feel like i can't move. The room is spinning. Alicia catches on and grabs me before i fall, guiding me out of the room and into the hallway.

"We have a pulse" one of the team announce. Relief sweeps over me but only for a short while.

"I think it's time to call it. Are we all agreed?"

I feel my body go numb as i collapse onto the floor. This cant be happening. I can't allow this to happen as i race into resus and begin CPR, but on who? Ethan or Matilda.


	9. The Outcome

**Thank you all for the reviews. I love reading them. Will be updating much mkre now so stay tuned to see what happens ***

Cals POV:

Running inside i throw my jacket off and begin CPR... on Ethan!

"Cal he has been without a pulse too long, we need to call it" Connie says but i don't listen and continue what i am doing. He cant die. I wont let him die! Minutes pass and still no change. I can see everyone around me, their expressions change to sadness and sorrow but i ignore them.

"How's Matilda?" i ask in between compressions.

"She's okay. We are sending her for a scan now" Zoe says calmly.

Arms aching i know in my heart of hearts what's happened but i cant face it. As i begin to stop i look at Connie tears forming in my eyes.

"I cant stop. I need him" I say trying to talk through my sobbing as it escapes my body. Connie steps over and backs me away. I dont have the energy to fight her. I watch as she checks his pulse and then the clock on the resus wall. The next sentence runs my blood cold.

"Time of death 15.56pm" I freeze on the spot for what felt like a lifetime before leaving the room and the ED altogether. Outside i fall to the floor feeling like a brick is on my chest.

"Cal? Are you okay?" Robyn asks kneeling down and placing her hand on me. I cant help it but break down in her arms unable to control my emotions anymore. She doesn't know what has just happened. How do i tell her? I dont know what to do now.

"Hes dead!" i say through tears as she looks on confused.

"Who" Robyn asks me gently.

"Ethan" i say back more in a whisper but still loud enough for her to hear. As i sit there unable to say anything else Robyn just pulls me in to a hug. I didn't realise till then just how much i needed it. All i do know is that the crash was caused by loss of control... by Iain. I know i shouldnt but why do i blame him. If he had been more careful this wouldnt have happened. My daughter wouldn't of been hurt and my brother wouldnt be dead. This is his fault. He cant get away with this.


	10. The Hardest Goodbye

Calebs POV:

It's been 15 minutes since Ethan was pronounced dead. I have spent most of that time sitting with Matilda but i need to see him. I text Zoe asking her to come upstairs.

"Everything okay with her?" she asks entering the room.

"I want to see Ethan please. I need to see him" im practically begging her at this point as she nods her head and leads me towards resus. He has been cleaned up and all wires and tubes are gone. Its like he is sleeping.

"I'll stay with Matilda, you take as long as you need okay" Zoe says before leaving me alone with him. For minutes i just stand by the door looking over, paralysed with fear, shock, anger and every other emotion one person can feel. Finally gaining some courage i walk over and stand next to him.

"What do you think you are playing at nibbles? You need to wake up. I cant look after her on my own, god knows how she would turn out" i give a slight chuckle trying to catch any breath i have inside me.

"I need you here with me. You're my little brother, her uncle. This game isnt funny now, please wake up" i grab him hand tears streaming down my face. I just want it to all be a dream. To wake up and find him in the living room watching the documenties that always seemed to fascinate him.

"We were coming here to sort out her temperature and now look whats gone and happened. If Iain hadn't lost contorl you would still be okay, still be her with me and toad. I promise you Ethan i will make sure he doesn't get away with this. With taking one of the most important people in my life away from me." As i stop and look at him he is peaceful. I need to get back to Matilda. Leaning over i kiss him on the head as i head out of the resus door only to be thrown face to face with Iain. I stand there shocked as a wave of anger comes over me and i launch myself forward attacking him in the middle of the busy ED...


	11. Attack and Next Steps

*(Adding into this story will be their mum Matilda as if she was still alive. I think it will bring something good to the story to have her perspective on everything)*

Calebs POV:

I couldnt help myself. Anger took over and i launched myself at him. Throwing both of us to the floor my fists meet his face with force as a crack from his nose indicates a break. That doesnt stop me. Through fighting Iain tears are streaming down my face. Part of me know logically that he didnt mean it and its ridiculous to blame him but a bigger part of me is playing protective big brother and right now Ethan is laying in resus dead because he lost control. Next thing i know Jacob has hold of me and lifts me up regardless of me fighting to break out of his grip. Carting me into the staff room Elle joins him as Robyn and Charlie take Iain through to cubicles to check him over.

"WHAT WAS YOU THINKING CAL? HE COULD PRESS CHARGES AGAINST YOU?" Connie practically screaming in my direction but none of it registering with me. I enter my own little world, nothing around me makes sense. People walking around the ED like a normal day. Its not a normal day. How can they carry on with life so easily.

"I want Matilda" is all i can say as Jacob heads off to get her. Connie sits down realising that shouting is the last thing that will help. Instead she places a hand on my shoulder and turns my face with her other hand so that i am looking at her.

"Dont beat yourself up over this Cal. Your little girl needs her daddy now more than ever and Ethan needs you to be strong. You will be no good to him if you are in a police cell for beating someone up now will you." The very mention of his name bring tears to my eyes as i break down next to Connie. I didnt know how much it hurt until just then. I was used to people yelling to get my attention. It was only when she sat down and spoke to me in the tone she did that it all fell into place. Minutes later Jacob arrives with toad and i get up and hold her close.

"Shhhhh. Everything will be okay toad" i whisper as she cries soothing her as i bounce her up and down at the same time. Its just then that it hits me. Mum...

"I need to ring mum. She doesnt know yet" I say almost robotic as Connie and Jacob nod leaving me in the staff room alone knowing how hard this phone call will be. I dont know if i have the energy to do it. She didnt even know about the temperature. Last i spoke with her was when we told her baby girls name. How do i tell her about something as simple as a temperature to Ethan being gone. I really dont want to think of her response. I cant tell her over the phone. I need to get her down here and tell her face to face, its the right thing to do. Reaching out for my phone i dial her number and wait anxiously for her to pick up, my stomach getting tighter with each ring.

"Caleb? Its like 9.30pm whats wrong?" she sounds tired, like she was asleep before i rang.

"Sorry mum but i need you to come down to the ED. Im in the staff room with Matilda and need you down here asap please" i can hear my own voice starting to break and so can she. She always picks up on these things no matter how much you try and hide it.

"Whats happened? Why do you sound so upset sweetie?" She asks me panic starting to rise in her voice.

"Just please come down to the staff room and i will explain everything" With that i hang up and the wait begins. Next thing is telling her everything. How will this go?


End file.
